


Medicine for Matsumoto

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Series: Silver Foxes, Fire Cats and Snowflakes [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-08
Updated: 2009-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24913114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: When Matsumoto's necklace goes missing, she learns the hard way that she may be a bad influence on someone.
Relationships: Hitsugaya Toushirou & Matsumoto Rangiku
Series: Silver Foxes, Fire Cats and Snowflakes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849033
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14
Collections: Bleach: Toushirou's Parents Are..., Focus on Female Characters, Platonic Relationships





	Medicine for Matsumoto

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Bleach. This is probably the first story I wrote where I tossed in some hints regarding a head canon I liked, but it's also one of those ambiguous ones as well.

A soft breeze blew across the roof of Ichigo's school as the six shingami sat and discussed the future plans, even though in truth so soon after their first encounter, they really had no plans in the works. This frustrated the young taicho to no end, especially due to the fact that two of the shingami were more focused on battles at hand, then in the possible future, while another two had looks and clothes on their minds.

The only one attempting to contribute to the whole discussion was Kuchiki Rukia, with her drawings of whatever was said at the meeting. To say the least, she made a good time keeper, even though even Toshiro had to say that her drawings tended to downplay the matter whenever she used them. He also didn't have the heart to tell her this, mostly because he wasn't stupid like a certain substitute shingami that was currently missing.

He glanced over to where his lieutenant was staring, gawking and something in the distant, then noticed something. "Matsumoto… where is your necklace?"

"Ehh?" Matsumoto suddenly startled from her daydreaming and stared at her ample chest.

"Didn't you have to stare at Rangiku's chest to see that?" Renji had his eyes narrowed at the young taicho.

"I just have to look at her neck to see that the chain's not there," the white haired boy felt the side of his mouth twitch. "Do not let me catch you staring at her chest!"

"You're the one who mentioned that the necklace is missing, so it is rather hard not to stare at her chest when you're a guy," Ikkaku muttered, then pointed at his partner from the eleventh. "Unless you're this guy."

"Hey!" Yumichika snapped, glaring at his old friend. "You do realize what you just said insinuates!"

Ikkaku suddenly wiggled his finger, inviting the other guy to battle, "Bring it on! I haven't spared with you in awhile!"

"There is more important things going on here!" Matsumoto panicked. "My necklace is missing!"

"Can't you just buy another one?" Renji muttered. "I mean, your always buying clothes aren't you?"

Matsumoto made a pouting face at this. "But this was special… one of a kind… and the memories…"

Toshiro let out a sigh. "Matsumoto… you almost 21never take it off, which is why I even mentioned it…"

"I took it off when the guy at that one store asked me about it, then I turned to look at some merchandise…" Matsumoto continued to pout. "I think I left it there."

"Then lets go look for it there," Toshiro stood up and dusted off his pants. "Meeting's temporarily adjourned."

Matsumoto hurried out of the building, while Rukia watched the boy step away, referring to Ichigo's actions when they all had been in the orange haired teenager's room. "Hah… yet another guy who can't help but give into her."

"Even though _he_ gave her that necklace, it is a security blanket to her," Toshiro turned and gave the four a cold look with her teal eyes. "The last time she lost it, she was a basket case for days, something I defiantly don't need."

After the young taicho left, Renji shrugged his shoulders and smirked at the female shingami. "I seriously don't think the baby genius has hit puberty yet, but nice try."

"I wonder what it would be like once he does," Yumichika gave a soft chuckle. "I mean… I think that is one of the reasons they were assigned together, is that she would otherwise need to be under a female captain."

"Did by _him_ do you think that he meant that traitor Gin?" Ikkaku suddenly asked.

"Anyone else up for following them and spying," Rukia suddenly piped up, getting immediate agreement from the others.

**M**

The orange blond haired woman led the boy to the small jewelry shop where she had made the mistake of leaving her necklace. Toshiro glanced around, quite bored, while Matsumoto asked the shop keeper questions. "That necklace I had… have you seen it."

"I apologize… but I sold it…" the man stammered out, causing the temperature in the room to suddenly drop.

Toshiro turned his teal eyes on the man, his face no longer filled with boredom. "What right did you have to sell something that wasn't yours!"

"Toshiro dear…" Matsumoto muttered, trying to calm the boy down.

"Ahh… is he your son?" the man suddenly asked, which caused the temperature to drop again.

"Just tell us who you sold the necklace too," Toshiro snapped.

"I… I sold it to a couple of girls who come in here every so often… they… they hang out in the park," the man stammered out. "I sold it as some of the junk jewelry…"

"You what!" Matsumoto was the one now livid. Toshiro grabbed her arm and drug her out.

"Matsumoto, it isn't worth getting mad over… we need the time to look around the park for the two girls, so let's split up… it will go faster," the boy grumbled.

**M**

Toshiro was right about splitting up in a way making things go faster. He found the two girls before Matsumoto did. He was about to approach them, when his zanpaktou breathed a word of warning to him. " _Do you think by approaching them with your normal attitude that you would be able to resolve this matter and get Matsumoto Rangiku's necklace back?"_

" _If I go and find her, then they might be gone Hyorinmaru, they might leave!_ " the boy snapped in his mind.

" _I suggest be a little like Rangiku when she wants something_ ," the dragon suddenly commented.

" _You mean to flirt with them… too… you have got to be kidding me!_ " the boy suddenly felt his stomach twist.

" _Now… that isn't exactly what I meant, but that might actually work too…"_ the dragon suddenly laughed. " _Actually, more of charm your way through it._ "

" _You have seriously got to be kidding me… I 'hate' it when Matsumoto does that stuff…"_ Toshiro felt his eyes wanting to roll. " _And anyways… as I recall, unlike Matsumoto I don't have the looks let alone charm._ "

" _True… you've always been a nasty little brat_ ," the dragon murmured. " _And defiantly approaching them like your normal self is out of the question. I was suggesting that you put on a smile and go from there. Make up some sort of story…"_

" _I am guessing that I have no choice in the matter,_ " Toshiro inwardly groaned. He meditated for a few minutes to get his composure, plastered a smile on his face and walked up to the two girls. "Excuse me…"

"Umm…" one of the girls smiled at him, then the other looked up and whispered something into the girl's ear.

"I apologize, but that necklace… the jewelry store owner sold it to you by mistake," Toshiro suddenly stated.

"You're right, he is kind of cute," the first girl stated. "But that was the wrong way to approach us if you want a date."

Toshiro inwardly blinked. " _They called me cute… and… Hyorinmaru… what the hell is going on here. I am not some cute, stupid little kid…_ "

" _They look to be your age little one… I think you should have also listened to the second thing that they said_ ," Hyorinmaru muttered. " _You can be so clueless some times._ "

"Gomen…" Toshiro smiled at the two girls, not sure if he was being charming at all. "I was actually being serious about the necklace. My mother left it there by mistake, and thus he sold it by mistake."

"Well…" the second girl muttered, "…can't your mother find another like it?"

"No… my father gave it to her… and we won't be seeing him again," Toshiro smiled at them, hoping that this would be enough, also hoping that his awkwardness didn't show through. " _Hyorinmaru! This is crazy! This is so not going to work!_ "

" _Oh… they think you are quite charming Hitsugaya,_ " the dragon laughed, making Toshiro swear to find some way to torment him.

"Well…" the two girls looked at each other.

"I would be willing to do anything to get it back for her," Toshiro stated, keeping on the smile that he felt looked extremely fake. "Please?"

" _Hold it! Hitsugaya-kun… you may be taking this a little far!_ " the dragon started to become upset.

" _You're the one that backed me into this corner_ ," Toshiro muttered inwardly to him, trying to keep his control.

" _Yes, but they could want something that you are uncomfortable giving_ ," the dragon sighed.

" _And what exactly do you mean by that_?" Toshiro was missing the whole point of the matter.

"Well…" the second girl muttered. "It would be rather awkward to ask you on a date, as we barely know you."

"And for that same reason a kiss on the lips is also out of the question," the first girl stated. Both girls blushed a little bit.

" _Hyorinmaru… what the fuck! What the fuck! What the fuck!_ " Toshiro was inwardly panicking, which he was hoping was not showing outside of all of this.

"But a one kiss on each of our cheeks wouldn't hurt," the first girls suddenly stated. "And your name would be nice…"

Toshiro almost wondered if his eyes were going wide at this, but he instead gave a bigger smile. "I don't see why not."

Both girls' cheeks suddenly turned a darker shade of red, and they stood up. Toshiro found himself giving each a quick peck on the cheek. "Hitsugaya Toshiro… at your service."

" _Where the hell did I learn that shit from!_ " Toshiro muttered to his inner world.

" _I believe that really is the male version of what Matsumoto does_ ," the dragon murmured, also rather taken aback.

Toshiro didn't understand why, but the two girls suddenly became more nervous then he did, and their faces were flushed pink. The one wearing Matsumoto's necklace hurriedly took it off and stuck it into his right hand and closed it. He then got another shock, as one then the next turned and pecked him on each of his cheeks. They then turned and hurried off.

A very angry voice however came from behind him. "Hitsugaya Toshiro!"

"Oh crap," Toshiro muttered as he realized that his lieutenant had been watching and was obviously not very happy with him.

**M**

Matsumoto had been wandering for some time, when she happened to site the two girls. However, before she could approach, she found her small taicho approaching the two, to her shock, a smile on his face. She blinked a couple of times, only to have Haineko mutter in her ear, laughing as it did. " _I do believe that he is going to go and flirt with them."_

"Hell no… he hasn't hit puberty yet," Matsumoto murmured under her breath.

" _Oh really…_ " the cat purred.

Matsumoto watched as when the girls said something to him, to see him switch so that he was leaning more to one side, his arms crossed, still with that flirtatious grin on his face. " _Where the hell did he learn that from! I am going to kill the captain of the eight division when we get back!_ "

" _Don't you think if he learned it from that man he would just be chasing them… that is one of your classic poses, is it not… and so is that one,_ " the cat suddenly laughed.

Matsumoto watched as Toshiro continued on, placing on hand on his hip and holding another out from him and bent. " _What the hell have I done! I've created a little monster out of him!_ "

" _That's what you get for acting flirtatious around men when he's around_ ," the cat admonished.

The next thing Matsumoto suddenly saw was the two girls standing up, and Toshiro suddenly giving them a peck on each cheek. She got an angry look on her face and began to approach him, just in time to hear him say, "Hitsugaya Toshiro… at your service."

" _I am so going to tan his little hide!_ " Matsumoto scowled. As she walked over there, she saw the two girls each give him a peck on the cheek, then hurry off, there faces quite pink. "Toshiro Hitsugaya!"

"Oh crap," she heard him mutter.

"Oh… I should think so mister… what the hell do you think you were doing!" Matsumoto half snapped, half yelled.

"I told them…" Toshiro started, some of the confidence gone from his voice, which Matsumoto was inwardly smirking at. "That my mother lost something and that it was given to her by my father… I was able to get it back Rangiku."

Toshiro suddenly held out his arm and let the chain dangle from his right hand. Realization suddenly hit Matsumoto, "taicho, are you all right?"

"Of course I'm fine stupid," Toshiro snapped, his voice beginning to shake. He suddenly found himself spun around by Matsumoto and found himself looking her straight in the face.

"No… your not all right… I can hear it in your voice. Why? It was just a necklace…" she muttered, slightly upset that this had happened.

"Ehh…" the white haired boy gave her a fake smile. "If it was just a necklace… I know Gin gave it to you Rangiku." She suddenly found his hands reaching up to put the necklace back around her neck. "I also know that unlike Aizen, the Gin you knew a long time ago was probably real."

"Don't try to make me feel good about the situation," Matsumoto sighed, brushing some of his hair away. She then kissed him on the forehead, causing him to squirm a bit. "Though it would be rude of me not to thank you… however…"

"I'm fine," Toshiro muttered, trying to not look her in the eye.

However, Matsumoto had other plans and forced him to turn and look her in the eyes. "Sweet heart… I know you're lying to me."

Toshiro sighed, then pulled his chin out of her hand. "I don't want to have to do that again, unless I have too."

"Put you out of your comfort zone, didn't it," Matsumoto then tried to change the subject. "What is this about you calling me your mother, you little brat. I'm not old enough to be your mother!"

Toshiro suddenly winced, and tried to pull away. "Actually… Matsumoto… you _are_ old enough to be my mother… and the scary though is… _Gin_ is old enough to be my _father_."

Matsumoto let out a sudden chuckle at this statement. "Sorry… I guess this really wasn't the time to try to joke about the whole matter. How about you and I get some ice-cream?"

"Whatever for?" Toshiro made a face at her.

"Because you and I need to have a talk… about certain things," Matsumoto sighed. "Things you're old…" a rustle was in the bushes, and she suddenly turned and glared at it. "Leave, the four of you now! And _don't_ breath a word of this to anyone."

**M**

When Matsumoto told them to leave, the other four shingami left rather unwillingly. Yumichika chuckled to himself. "And to think that the reason that he hasn't ever given into Matsumoto wasn't because of not hitting puberty, but he sees her as a mother figure."

"And Yachiru sees you as a mother figure…" Ikkaku muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Seeing Hitsugaya taicho's face though when he realized we had seen the whole thing was worth it!" Renji suddenly laughed, then frowned. "To bad Ran-chan forbid us from telling anyone… I would love to tell Kira and Momo…"

"I didn't realize that Hitsugaya taicho was that young. I thought he had a crush on Hinamori," Rukia muttered.

"Hell no!" Renji muttered. "I can tease Kira with that sometimes, but good grief… not only is there the age difference, but they grew up like brother and sister!"

"Yes… well, Rangiku sure is going to have her hands full when he gets older," Ikkaku smirked. "I don't think she realized he was picking up on… her technique."

The other three couldn't help but chuckle about this.

**M**

Matsumoto waited until they were out of ear shot, then took the young taicho by the shoulder. "So.. ice-cream?"

"Why are you doing this?" Toshiro suddenly asked.

"I want to bite the bullet before it shoots out of the gun," Matsumoto muttered. "Gin always said I had not brains, but I know if I don't have a talk with you now, you'll become a major problem when you get older, especially since you didn't show any signs of insecurity until _after_ you finished flirting."

"It was Hyorinmaru's idea…" Toshiro muttered.

"Oh really… if I ever, ever get my hand on him, he knows it won't be a pretty site," Matsumoto muttered.

"I still don't get it Matsumoto… they called me cute… like I was some little kid too… I mean…" Toshiro narrowed his eyes.

" _I told you… you are so clueless!_ " the dragon roared with laughter.

"Shut up about me being clueless Hyorinmaru, or I will materialize you just so that Rangiku can have her revenge on you," Toshiro murmured.

"Ohh… really good idea," Matsumoto laughed. "However… I think you may understand a little better _after_ we have a talk about… certain things… I really don't like it when you flirt like that."

"And you don't think I don't like it when you do it?" Toshiro suddenly stated, his eyes going wide. "I've never got why you do it… still don't."

"Of course," Matsumoto sighed. "It was Hyorinmaru's idea after all. I am really going to have to kill your zanpaktou…"


End file.
